unitedwestandfandomcom-20200215-history
Xrach Fadeligther
Xrach Fadeligther is a soldier within the Seventh Fleet of the Army of the Light, and also a member of the Black Kabal, he is one of the Councillors of the Kabal and also a First Fel-Enchanter, a foremost expert on the demonic. History Xrach was born in Silverpine, he was part of a coven of warlocks that performed rituals in the wilds. He was born when his mother performed a ritual with a captured Worgen, she impregnated herself with the Worgen and intended to create the perfect sorcerer. Xrach was born nine months later and his age was partially accelerated in order to advance their plans. They taught him all they knew, and he excelled in the art, although he was strangely kindhearted. Often he would sneak away from the coven, going to a nearby village and playing with a childhood friend named Alice. Xrach and Alice were very close, it was not till he was ten that his world changed. Alice along with several others were captured by the Coven and sacrificed. The sight of her dead body had a profound impact on Xrach, her death led him to slaughter every warlock in the coven, including his own mother. After this he roamed the wilds and developed a deep hatred for most things, hating his life and those who brought him into existence. Plot Xrach along with a group of thirty warriors were transported to earth, Tokyo, to locate the source of the anomalous energies that permeated the area. He engaged several Hollows in the area, fighting them off and regrouping all his men together. He eventually came across the Shinigami, led by Souta Ryomaru, who were having a standoff with his own men. Xrach spoke with the Shinigami officer and eventually they were able to reach a small accord. But with the arrival of the Wandenriech Quincy he and Souta were forced to fight together to survive. All but Xrach and Souta were killed by the Quincy, both were captured and returned to Silbern as prisoners. Xrach awoke in Silbern, caged with Souta and many Arrancar. He was interrogated by Jugram Haschwalth, who wanted to know who Xrach represented as well as what they were doing in Tokyo. Xrach eventually discovered that the Quincy were the 'false light' that were in the prophesy to bring about the end of the world. Xrach began to plan his escape from there, to warn the fleet. Xrach observed and watched the situation within Silbern, analyzing the Quincy Sternritter and Soldat. Learning their ranks, powers and fighting styles, all the while waiting for the initial invasion of the Seireitei. After several encounters with some Sternritter and speaking with the Arrancar he was able to eventually to finalize his escape from their cages. Xrach lured a guard to try and violate Anastacia, an Arrancar, and then kill him before he could carry out the deep. When he freed the others he worked out a deal with Tier Harribel, forming a temporary alliance with her. Xrach used several Quincy as sacrifices and also food for the Arrancar, siphoning their spiritual energy to summon up a Pit Lord and let it loose on the Wandenriech City. Xrach led the Arrancar through the city, reclaiming their weapons and also leading them safely through the city and towards the gate where they could escape. Xrach eventually engaged Raven, a Quincy, and after a long fight he was able to poison him with a piece of Hollow essence, revealing he knows about their weakness against Hollows. Xrach leaved as the Annihilan moves to kill Raven. Meeting up with Harribel he plans with her on how to defeat VanGuardia, giving her the details of the Quincy Blut. After a small discussion they attack, through Xrach's instructions they are able to wound and cripple VanGuardia and force him to use his Vollstandig. Xrach then lures the Sternritter towards the gate and make him destroy it, before following up with using a powerful Warlock spell to render the Sternritter unconscious. Xrach forced reinforcements to a halt before escaping with Souta and the Arrancar to Hueco Mundo. Xrach and Souta then are confronted by Harribel and her Arrancar, demanding a reason to keep him alive. Equipment Weapon: Charmed Cierge - A large staff that resembled a candle stand. Armor: Deathbringer's Garb ''- Long flowing purple and black robes, they looked tattered and damaged. Skills and Abilities Trivia '''Xrach Fadeligther' is an original character made by M.A.DMatt6